Fangle: A Love Story
by Book-Nerdd8180
Summary: I spelled it that way on purpose...don't really know what it's going to be about yet... but not bad! Pleasee read!
1. Dreamland

There** has been a lot of people who randomly messaged me and asked me to do this. don't know why, but i'm bored so let's satisfy you! If you don't like, don't read, i don't care. also, a big shout out to my bf: love you,babe! Also, Fang is 15 and Angel is 13(already hit puberty)i know the ages aren't exact at all)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or their background personalities. i made the story with James Patterson's characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel<strong>** POV**

"Ugh!" I woke up again to the same feeling from the same dream!

Every single night (since around the time I started my period) I've had almost the exact same dream! I wish I had the courage to ask Max or Fang what it means! And every single time I wake up, I always have the same feeling: yearning. The dream goes like this:

_It was late night, maybe two or three. The moon shine bright, casting long, brilliant shadows across the unlit pool. I jump down from my balcony and unfurl my wings to glide down to the tanning chair. I know i can't tan at night, but there's something comforting about laying in it._

_ I'm suddenly startled when I see a dark figure emerge from the pool. I soon realise it's just Fang, but I'm to stunned to say his name. The way the moonlight glinted off his well-built abs made me completly breathless. And the fact that his trunks fell down around his low hips didn't help, either._

_ "Hey Angel," he says, half smiling at me, making my heart melt in ways I can't explain._

_ "H-hi Fang," I bearly mutter, unable to take my eyes away from his waist._

_ Suddenly his lips crushed against mine. My body froze, but soon my lips synchronized with his, like I've seen him and Max do back when she was with him and not Dylan. And then I always wake up, as I'm trying to decide whether or not to take my shirt off, like Max. _

So now you see my problem! I also don't even know what happens after that because I've never seen anyone do anything after that!

I looked out the window and saw it was still night time outside. I saw the beautiful pool and decided to go down to it. I unfurled my wings and landed next to the tanning chair, then layed down. Wow, this is kind of like my dream, except for no Fa-

I was suddenly startled but a dark figure emerging from the shadowy water. Oh. My. God. (**A/N sorry if it offends you that I said god, but like I said: Don't like, don't read, i don't care**) It was Fang...Am I dreaming? No, this was_ so _much more real.

The way the moonlight glinted off his well-built abs made me completly annd utterly breathless. And the fact that his trunks fell down around his low hips didn't help either. Am I sure this is real?

"Hey Angel," he said, half smiling at me, making my heart melt in a way my dreams could not express.

"Um, H-hi Fang," I mumbled, wow..um...okay I'm pretty sure that I'm probably not awake...but I am.

Suddenly his lips crashed into mine, him getting on top of me. I froze at first, but then my lips synchronized with his, and I wrapped my legs around him. I started to take my shirt off...

_But I didn't wake up this time._

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but I didn't know whether or not you would like it. Review and I'll decide what i'll do based on your reviews! <strong>

**It'll be longer next time if the reviews are good!**


	2. Boys are dumb

**Wow**,** you people actually made me laugh a lot. I think they were all good reviews so I'm going to keep-on-a-writing! It was so funny when I was watching my bf read the story, he didn't stop laughing from the time he read the title to when it was over!**

**To the person who told me I spelled Fangle wrong: I spelled it the way I did on purpose**

**To those who care: This is not going to be a "lemon", i promise. (it was going to be, but then I thought it was too nasty)**

**To the first person that PMed me: Yes I am a noob, even if you STILL don't believe me!**

**Special thanks to: Sarah(my friend, who made this chapter)**

**I think that's it then...so...here you go!**

**OH WAIT!**

_**KIND OF IMPORTANT:**_this takes place exactly after the first one...just so ya know

_**Veryyy Important!:** _my bestest friend wrote this chapter, please don't diss her, she's new too.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel POV<strong>

**(A/N before reading, please read top)**

_But apparently, he did._

"W-what?" he shouted, pushing away from me, backing up slowly.

I just looked at him shocked, and quickly threw my shirt back on, purposly avoiding his gaze.

"Angel, we...we can't...I-I just don't like you like that...you're just a kid." he said, still backing up.

"Is Iall you see, then!" I shouted, suddenly angry. How dare he ruin one of the best moments of my life. Seriously, it was way up there with escaping from the school and reading minds...

"No, Angel it's not like _that_ it's just-"

"Just what then!" Now I was fuming.

"Nothing! Nevermind, you wouldn't understand because you _Are. Just. A. Kid!_

I flinched as though the comment had punched me, but it sure felt like it did. He immediatly looked sad, I almost let him apologize. Almost.

I quickly unfurled my wings and flew up to my bedroom. My chest hurt really bad. Damn! So many stupid feelings that come with puberty, I did't even know which was which anymore.

That all took place last night. I explained it to you to show you _why _I'm so afraid to go downstairs this very minute. I know, a little confusing, but it had to be done so you can understand:

_**My Life, Angel POV**_

_Oh my gosh, _Fang is downstairs this very second, what do I do? Ok Angel, breathe. In...Out...In...Out...ok, I think I should be good now.

_"I wonder when she's going to come down...," _I recognized Fang's thoughts imediatly. "I hope she'll forgive me-," I cut his thoughts off quickly, something I learned how to do when Max and Dlyan started taking their" afternoon naps" together.

After a while I finally built up the courage, and decided to get out of bed, and go downstairs to eat breakfast. I quietly walked down the stairs, went into the kitchen(without looking at anyone), and got a bowl of cereal.

**_My Story, Fang POV_**

When Angel finally came downstairs, I swore it was a ghost. She was majorly pale and wearing: a white tank top, white shorts, white bra, and had platinum blonde hair. The only color she had to her was her big blue eyes that had red surrounding them.

She had been crying.

Max seemed to notice, too. "Angel, sweetie, are you alright?"

"Don't Talk to me like that" Angel said, without looking away from her cereal.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm just a little kid!" she was really pissed now. I knew what she was thinking about, so I hung my head low and messed with the hole in my jeans.

"Fang!" Max yelled, looking at me. "What did you do to Angel?"

"Nothing!" Wow I'm a bad liar.

Suddenly Nudge burst in the room. (**A/N: Nudge is fourteen**) She looked really scared and I thought that maybe she lost a fashion magazine or something.

"Max!" Nudge cried, pulling on Max's arm and twisting her legs weirdly. "We are completely out of tampons _and_ pads!"

Max looked very worriedly back at Nudge. Slowly, she started to smile, and it turned into an evil smile. Then, she started to look at me.

I was scared, "No, ohhh, no. No. No. No. No. Never in a million years nooo-"

((**!Time Lapse!**))

Thin, Thick. Maxi, Slim. Ultra, light. Sport, night time. All these words just jumbled in my head as I looked in the feminine care section at the drug store. Which one was I supposed to buy? I should've taken one of the girls with me or something, because this is just IMPOSSIBLE.

Okay, let's start from the beginning, tampons or pads. I tried to remember which one Nudge mentioned, but I came up blank.I decided that I should probably get both just in case, so I decided to look at the types. I grabbed a package of over night pads, so they could sleep with them on (how do they sleep while bleeding?). Then I also grabbed a package of sport tampons, in case they wanted to fly a lot (what would happen if they didn't use sport tampons while being active?). I also grabbed a package of maxi pads and regular because I didn't know what either was referring to...are they talking about weight? Oh...I should probably put that one back then...and I did. Then I also just grabbed a bunch, just in case, and went up to the cash register, where they looked at me like I was insane. I hope I did this right...

Yay for time lapses!

"What did you do!" Max looked furious.

"Got Nudge stuff for her period thingy!"

Nudge then bounded into the room, probably looking for her pads and/or tampons.

"Ooh! Did you get maxi? If you didn't I'm going to-" she stopped when she saw the three bags I was carrying.

Max, still furious, turned to Nudge, "No, but that's about the only kind he DIDN'T get!"

Nudge suddenly looked seriously sad all of a sudden, but quickly got the first box she could grab and ran to the bathroom.

"Just. Go," Max said, momentarily calm, but she looked like she would explode at any second, so I quickly left the room, and went upstairs, headed for my room.

On my way up I started thinking about last night, then I wondered where Angel was the whole time. I knew Dylan, Iggy, and Gazzy were all out "doing community serivce" , and Ella and Dr. Martinez had left for the vet (Ella was doing an internship thing), so where was Angel?

Then I remembered this morning, when she looked like a ghost that had been crying. I decided to go into her room, where she probably was.

I opened her door and saw that she was on her laptop, facing the wall opposite from me while sitting cross legged on her bed. I quietly (not intentionally) walked up behind her and barely touched her shoulder. She jumped so high that her laptop all most flew off the bed.

"Hey!" she shouted, but then started to blush. I didn't know if it was embarrassment, shyness, or something I wouldn't understand, lacking the proper hormones to.

"Hey, Angel." I suddenly knew what had to be done. "I think we should probably talk...about last night." When I added the "last night" part, her cheeks turned the color of Santa's suit.

"What about it?" she said, trying to cover up her nervousness.

"Well, I wanted to start out by saying sorry about saying you are a little kid. Also, I wanted to say sorry for coming onto you like that. It wasn't right."

She looked so shocked that I had just said that that I thought she wasn't about to respond.

"Well, you really don't have to apologize," she said, nervously looking at my expression.

Was she saying she actually liked it? I thought she might've felt a little raped instead of flattered. "W-what do you mean" I stuttered, now being the nervous one.


End file.
